Itachi?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Itachi Love Story**_

**Name: **Emiko Maki

**Age:** 19

**Personality: **I am usually a sweet and happy person and love to laugh and have fun. If I am in danger I can and will kick butt, but I have never killed even though I could, I leave my opponents knocked out cold.

**Background: **I have never belonged to a village but for a good two years of my childhood I lived in the leaf and became good friends with a boy my age named Itachi Uchiha. After I left the leaf and through the years we have ran into each other, and as always I wear the necklace ehe gave me before I left the leaf. The last I saw him was a few years back right after the incident in the leaf, he was sad and lost, and I knowing I could not help left him once again.

**Part One**

I walked into a small village and moaned as my stomach growled, I smiled when I saw a small little restaurant and skipped in. I sat at a table and when the lady came up I said way to cheerful, "I would like one of everything you have!" She looked at me a little shocked and said, "Yes miss!" I hummed and listened to the conversation two guys were having in the booth next to mine, well one was talking the other grunting. When one guy said, "So Itachi the girl you mentioned, what was her name Emiko right?" The other grunted and I thought _Itachi wait that's Itachi, oh! _I turned and tapped Itachi on the shoulder and was surprised when I was suddenely on my back with a kunai to my neck, but just flipped him over and shook my finger as I said, "Wow still so weak Itachi!"

He looked surprised as he tried to say my name, I just grinned and said as I lay on him and propped my head on my elbows which were in his chest, "It's been to long. So who's your friend?" He snapped out of it blushed and said, "Emiko get off!" I grinned and almost sang, "What's the magic word?" He growled and basically whispered, "Please!" I jumped off and looked at his friend, stuck out my hand and as he laughed said, "Hi my name is Emiko Maki, Nice to meet you!" He stopped laughing and said, "Kisame, so your Itachi's girlfriend never thought you would be so lively!"

I looked at Itachi and tapped my chin as I said, "I didn't know we were dating, when did that happen?" Itachi looked away and Kisame said, "Well ten why don't you sit with us?" I grinned and sat just as the waitress brought my food. Kisame saw the food and said, "Ah Emiko can you eat all that?" I looked at him an glared as I said, "You can't have any it's mine!" He sunk back as I started shoving food in my mouth, after five minutes it was all gone and Kisame's mouth hung open and Itachi smirked. I giggled and said, "Well I should go now hope to see you two soon!" I jumped up paid for my food and theirs and skipped out the door.

_**Itachi's pov**_

I watched Emiko skip out and thought_ she comes into my life and just as fast leaves, she must know how I feel because she still wears the necklace, and leader has told us to find her and get her to join. I'm really not sure why she has never killed a person in her life. _Just then I realized Kisame was talking and said, "What?" He grinned and said, "Well are you going after her, if not leader might get mad!" I just looked at him and stood to go after her.

_**Emiko's pov**_

I giggled as I skipped out of the small village, thinking _I won't have to eat for another month now! _One awesome thing about me is I only have to eat once a month and am good for the rest. I knew that Itachi was coming after me and I was going faster to make it a game of cat and mouse. He was getting close so I hid myself behind a tree and when he was about to pass me hit him on the head while elongating his name, "Iiiitttttaaaacccchhhhhiiii!" He groaned as he fell out of the tree and I realized Kisame had saw the whole thing and had fell from the tree laughing.

I hoped from the tree to the ground and poked Itachi while saying, "You still aren't a very good ninja Chi!" He groaned and said irritated, "Don't call me that!" I looked at Kisame is said, "So blue dude is he always like this?" He laughed harder but managed to say yes. I looked at Itachi laying on the ground staring at me and said, "Wow Chi you've gotten grumpy!" This just made him glare at me and Kisame laugh harder. I sighed suddenly serious and they both seemed to noticed as I said, "Why were you following me, you never have before?"

They both seemed to shrink I guess my voice was a little harsh but I didn't want him to see my hideout. They were standing now and Kisame said slowly, "Our leader wants to meet you and for you to join us!" I looked at them and said simply, "No!" I turned to walk away and Itachi said, "If you don't come willingly we have to take you by force!" That lightened my mood and I started laughing as I said, "Yeah like you could!" I giggled as I turned and stared them down I said, "I will go to meet your leader but I will not join!" They just nodded and I smiled and giggled as I waited for them to lead the way. I followed them and it took abot three hours, the whole way I skipped and talked to Kisame, I tried to talk to Itachi but he seemed lost in thought.

We reached the hideout, and although they did not know I knew who everyone was and as they opened the door I skipped in before both and sat on the couch next to Deidara, it seems everyone was already here and were staring at me like I was crazy. I smiled and said, "Hi!" while waving my hand, then I started kicking my feet and humming, ignoring how everyone was freaking and trying to figure out who I was. Then I heard my name so I opened my eyes raised my hand and yelled, "Present!" I was looking at Pein and giggled as I skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek then turned and said darkly, "I recline your offer, and Chi said you would make me join!" I turned to glare at him over my shoulder and finished with, "I would like to see you try!"

I looked around at everyone and as I waved happily said, "Bye hope to see you soon, Bye Chi!" I then skipped out of the hideout humming happily leaving a room full of gaping guys looking after me.

_**Itachi pov**_

Everyone looked at me and Hidan was the first to ask, "Chi?" I turned and was going to go to my room when leader said, "Itachi I would like to speak to you Now!" I turned and headed towards his office knowing what he was going to ask. I went in and shut the door behind me as I turned to look at leader he said, "How do you know her?" I simply said, "From when I was younger at the leaf." He seemed to glare at me then said, "You are to get her to join I don't care how long it takes, we need her!" I nodded and turned to leave but then thought to ask, "should Kisame come with me?"

I heard the smirk in his voice as he replied, "Now Itachi you wouldn't be able to do whatever it took if he went now would you?" At this I spun so fast I must have startled him as I almost yelled no, but then calmed and turned, walked out of his office and out of the hideout. I was walking trying to find Emiko when I heard a voice from above me say, "Now why are you following me Chi?" I smirked knowing that voice anywhere.

_**Emiko pov**_

I had noticed a few miles back that Itachi was following me so I stopped in a tree and when he was under me asked, "Now why are you following me Chi?" He smirked then looked up and said in a whiny voice, "Don't call me Chi!" I grinned and giggled as I jumped down and hugged him as I said, "I have missed you Itachi but you have changed haven't you?" He seemed startled at how serious I sounded but nodded and hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled sadly as I said, "I will not get close to you anymore, I have heard the rumors and know you plan to allow Sasuke to murder you, I will not stand in your way but I will not become even closer to you and be hurt!"

I saw the shock and hurt in his eyes and turned and said without looking back, "Please don't say anything, I am sure I will see you again before it happens until then leave me be!" Before I teleported I looked at him and smiled softly then teleported to the leaf, where I slid down on the outside of the gate and started to cry. I'm not sure when it happened but I fell asleep tears still streaming down my face. I woke in a small room on a bed and got confused as the Lady Hokage came in smiled and said, "Emiko it has been some time, one of my ninja found you asleep outside the gate and brought you to me, what happened?"

I looked at her and smiled as I said, "Mom nothing happened I am fine!" Tsunade adopted me when I came to the leaf and although she knows I will never be a leaf ninja or citizen she loved me for the short time I was here. She gave me the I know you are lying look and said, "Someone heard you were visiting and wanted to see you!" I smiled and asked who it was. Kakashi came in and I could tell he was smiling, I thought of him as a brother although I know he liked me as more than family. I smiled and climbed out of the bed smiling. He said, "It's been a while Emiko!" I smiled and as I sat on the edge of the bed said, "Kakashi how have you been?" He looked at me and as he sat next to me said, "I'm great but you aren't are you?"

I smiled to him and since Tsunade had left spilt all, after he listened to he said, "I still don't understand why you like the traitor." I glared at him and said, "I have to go tell mom I said bye!" I jumped out the window and on the way down I teleported into the middle of the forest where I last saw Itachi. I looked around and realized I wasn't alone, I looked to my left and saw Itachi sitting on a rock looking surprised that I had just popped in. I turned looked at him fully and started to walk away when I felt my arm being grabbed. I turned to look at him and he said, "Emiko don't go!"

I watched him for a second then said, "Why?" He seemed to contemplate something then said, "I have decided that I will tell him the truth, I… want to be with you!" I watched him thinking _he seems to mean it but why would he want me to stay with him? _I grabbed the necklace and twirled it, he noticed and smirked. I watched him and then asked, "Why would you risk all you have planned for so many years?" He turned away still holding my arm, but I saw the slight blush that tinted his cheeks. He let my arm go, looked me in the eyes and said, "It's because I love you Emiko!"

I watched him just thinking and he must have thought I didn't feel the same so turned, I grabbed his arm and said, "Itachi don't go, I love you too!" He looked over his shoulder and before I knew it I was up against a tree with Itachi's lips on mine. I didn't hesitate at all and kissed him back, but pulled away quickly putting my forward against his said, "Itachi the ring I gave you have you found out the secret?" He pulled me closer and said, "It has been years since I gave you the necklace and you gave me the ring but no I have not." I grabbed his left hand and looked at the ring, I smiled as I saw knicks and small scratches and said, "Prying will not open it only one thing will, Itachi I will join the Akatsuki to be with you, or return to the leaf if you wish, but you have to figure out this rings secret on your own!"

He watched me with love in his eyes and said, "I will never give up on you or the ring, I would like you to go to the leaf I must speak with Sasuke alone!" I smiled up at him and said, "I will see you soon then!" He smirked and said, "One more thing, when we reach the leaf will you marry me?" I looked at him and said seriously, "No!" He seemed surprised but just asked why. I smiled at him and said, "Itachi I will marry you but only when you find the secret of this ring!" I said all this holding his hand rubbing the ring with my finger. He nodded and before he left said it is a deal Emiko, I will meet you at the leaf!"

I stood there watching where he disappeared to then headed on foot to the leaf, I didn't feel like teleporting and needed the few days to think.

_**One Week Time Skip**_

__I reached the leaf and had explained to my mom everything, she had told me that both Itachi and Sasuke were welcome back, but would be watched. I explained that I wasn't sure if Sasuke would return and she understood. Now I am cleaning a house that mom said we could stay in, it is in the Old Uchiha compound, but I didn't mind. I was humming and scrubbing the bath tub when I heard the front door open and stood. I looked out of the bathroom and saw Itachi, he noticed me sticking my head out the bathroom and smirked. I walked out fully and he saw exactly what I was wearing and cracked up.

I smiled, because I was wearing my hair up with a bandanna, a red and white apron, yellow rubber gloves and paint spotted clothes, with no shoes. I watched him cracked up and as much as I wanted to laugh to I just crossed my arms and said, "After a whole week all you can do is laugh at me!" I was acting hurt but he thought it was real because he stopped laughing and walked over hugging me said, "Emiko I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" I giggled and said, "I'm not upset but you need to help I have been painting and cleaning this place all by myself and I missed you!"

He smiled, yes smiled and said, "I'd be glad to my lady!" I smiled pulled him to the couch pushed him to sit and said, "But first I want to know what happened with Sasuke?" His smile fell and I sat as I listened to him tell the story. He told me that at first Sasuke wouldn't listen but after a while he believed him, but got mad and before he left he had said that he just needed to be alone and think. I smiled at Itachi and said, "You did the right thing but do you need a kiss to make you feel better?" He smirked and said, "Un that would be nice!" I leaned in and gently kissed him which he made rougher and it eventually ended in the bedroom.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

I smiled as I skipped to visit my mom, I knew I was going to have a baby but hadn't told anyone and figured I would wait a few more days for Itachi to come back from a mission, yeah he is once again a leaf ninja. I was still skipping when I saw a face that I knew to be Sasuke. I walked over to him it looked like he was hiding and I looked at where he was staring it was a huge group of girls so I whispered in his ear, "So when did you get back?" He jumped sky high and said, "Who the hell are you?"

I tapped my chin and said, "Well my name is Emiko Maki soon to be Uchiha if your brother keeps his promise!" He looked at me funny and said, "You're the reason he told me the truth, your Emiko?" I smiled and said, "Yes now if you would like I assume you haven't seen my mom yet, I can help you get by those girls?" He looked at me and first said, "Mom?" then, "Yeah they don't know I am even here yet!" I smiled and as we walked I said, "The hokage adopted me when I was younger although I never truly belonged to the leaf until now, I traveled and belonged to no village!" He nodded and grunted the whole time.

We were almost there when I stopped and asked, "So Sasuke before you see my mother I would like to know what you plan to do?" He looked at me well more like glared and then said, "Well I think I would like to live here again and try to be a family with Itachi, by the way where is he?" I giggled, and without knowing held my stomach as I said, "He went on a mission but will be home tomorrow!" He narrowed his eyes and said, "Your pregnant aren't you?" I put my hand to his mouth and said, "How did you know?" He pried his hand away and said, "You were holding your stomach in a protective way!"

I sighed and said, "Yes I am but no one knows and I would have liked Itachi to be the first!" He nodded and said, "I won't tell, but ya know this means I am going to be an Uncle!" I grinned at him and as we walked into the building I said, "Yes, now you will have to speak to my mom alone but when you're done come to the old Uchiha compound and to this address you will stay with me and Itachi for now okay!" I wrote the address on his hand he just nodded and went to talk to my mom. I walked home and deciding to forgo talking to my mom today seeing as she will have enough to deal with.

When I got home I put my pain clothes back on and started painting a room, this house was huge with three extra bedrooms besides the one Itachi and I were staying in. I have been painting all of the other rooms and finished when I found out all I had left was this one, and I don't know how but I know I am having twins, a girl and a boy. So I was painting the room a light yellow and I have bought a crib and everything I already knew I would need. After I had started painting I heard a soft knock on the front door and went paint brush still in hand to open it.

I opened it knowing Sasuke was there, and said, "Come on it Sasuke!" I handed him the paint brush and said, "come on your helping me paint!" He looked at me then the brush shrugged and followed, we were painting and talking. After about a few hours, we both knew almost everything about one another and I heard that his life was all about revenge up until this point so I asked, "Well now that that goal is gone, what will you do from here?" We had finished painting and were now working on decorations when I asked he stopped and looked like he was thinking then said, "To be honest I don't know!"

I stopped and said, "well I have lemonade and we need a break let's talk about it!" He nodded and we sat and talked, at the end I said, "Well it sounds to me like you still want to be a ninja, be strong to protect and rebuild the Uchiha clan, so maybe you should focus on finding a nice girl who doesn't follow you like a lost puppy and start on these new dreams!" He smirked and said, "Yeah but now that part of that goal is already started with the help of Itachi!" I smiled and held my belly, as I said, "Yes that is true!" He thought for a second and said, "Wait earlier you said, "Your Babies, what did you mean?"

I smiled at him and said, "Although I am only about two weeks along for some reason I knew the morning I woke that I was pregnant and that I would be having twins a girl and a boy!" He seemed surprised but smiled and said, "Amazing, I hope someday I will find the girl for me and I hope she is like you!" We ended up staying up all night talking and learning about each other. We hadn't even realized what time it was when Itachi came in screaming, "Emiko I figured it out and I got the ring open!" He rushed into the kitchen to see Sasuke and I sitting at the table looking at him funny.

I got up and hugged him as I whispered in his ear, "We'll talk about that later!" I pulled away and said happily, "Right now your brothers home, him and I have been up all night apparently talking and he is such a nice young man!" Sasuke laughed and said, "Wow you sound old!" He got up and hugged a stunned Itachi and said, "I forgive you and to be honest I understand!" He looked at me and said, "Oh while he is stunned, I am going up to my new room and you two can talk!"

I smiled and nodded then looked at Itachi, who had plopped in a chair staring at the stairs he said, "I haven't seen him laugh in so long!" I sat in the chair next to him and said, "Well first what did the ring do and after we discuss that I have something to tell you!" He smiled at me and said, "A paper popped out that read itself aloud and said that I found the secret of the ring and that meant I truly loved the one who gave it to me!" I smiled and said, "good now I will marry you and I can tell you that we are going to be parents!" He sat there stunned and after a few minutes said, "Wow today has been just full of surprises!" He smiled and hopped up as he twirled around said, "I'm so happy!"

Itachi and I got married, had several children along with our twins we had triplets and two singles, we ended up with seven extremely strong children. Five girls and two boys, we all lived as a happy family and all of my babies loved their Uncle Sasuke.


End file.
